piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AudioTuned/Enhancing Logs
I'm going to start a log of my little experiments with enhancing, primarily speaking about using enhanced cards as jewels. Test 1: Gold Summer Wool yielded 690 EXP exactly to an Ascended Mimika. Summer Wool reg yields 120. (Used Summers wools to enhance one another) Result: Fail. Test 2: Enhance Summer Wool using other Summer Wool's to silver, and then use as jewel. Emerald Test Enhancing Emerald Sphinx with itself to silver. (1=120x4=480) Current EXP used (in relation to Regular non-common 'nation' cards)'' including itself'': 720 Silvered at 720 (5+itself=''6'') Enhancing a Angel Morisa (Currently at level 30; 90/300 EXP): Resulted in 300/300 + 310/310 + 170/320 Total EXP Gained: 690 Results and Notes: The value is the same as the golded Summer Wool, I'll be enhancing a Summer Wool to silver just to clarify my suspicions that there will be no difference in the EXP given as a jewel. This will help confirm that EXP from Jeweled pirates that already have some EXP, is related to Curren EXP/Current Lvl./Max Lvl. The amount of EXP, Rarity, and other factors are not calculated when using a card as a jewel. However, I have found that even though this will not yield more EXP than was used (the difference was 30 exp lost) nor will it give more points in Combo Level, it will cost less pence in many situations. Next Test After the Summer Wool will be another Summer Wool. I will enhance it only partially and see if the outcome varies. Partial Summer Wool Test Summer Wool enhanced with 3 Summer Wool Results in: Level 17 80/170 (Total EXP gained = 1440) Total EXP used (including itself): 480 Source Enhancing Angel Morisa (Level 32: 170/320) with this Summer Wool Results: 320/320 + 330/330 + 72/340 | Total EXP gained = 552 EXP Experiment Results: SUCCESS! I have just proven that by enhancing a card with itself to a partial point (just before max) then using that as the jewel, can in fact yield more EXP than the amount put in. Even after including the card itself's EXP value. Continuation of Enhancing Combo Level Analysis: To start off, I am using a Samurai Reesa (Currently at Lv.37 | 150/370 EXP) Enhancing using Archer Cherub (Lv.17 | Combo 21 | Exp Input = 1440) Result: Lv.38 | 332/380 = Total Outputted = 120+332= 552 NEXT: Archer Cherub (Lv.17 | Combo 2 | Exp Input = 1440) Enhanced with only Summer Wool. The reason for the Summer Wool is, due to enhancing cards with copies of themselves, as far as Archer Cherub is concerned, it will always yield 7 Combo levels per card used, no matter if you use them in large portions or one at a time.(Samurai Reesa: Lv.40 | 114/400) Result: Lv.41 | 266/410 = 286+266 = 552 Combo Result: The combo levels do not alter the amount of EXP given via Output. This MAY change with silver/gold, however the odds are very low. I'd say under 10%. Differintiating in Same Total Input, Different Total Output: Halted Until Further Notice. Higher Pixie Enhancements: I will now use higher valued pixies such as Explorer Perquira (E.P. Abbr.) Test 1: Enhancing E.P. with 3 E.P.'s the result will be a total gain of (700x4x3)=8400 EXP. | Total Exp Actually Inputted = 700x3+700 = 2800. Enhancing that into Samura Reesa (Lv.47 | 370/470) Result: (Side note: 675 Pence Used) Lv.54 | 90/540 = 100+480+490+500+510+520+530+90= 3220 EXP A 420 EXP difference. Over 50% of a single E.P. added. For less pence as well. Category:Blog posts